Fly
by CloudDjinni
Summary: AU where the Haikyuu world had yokai running around in it. Hinata comes from a family of winged yokai, attempting to balance life between normality and fantasy.


**Hello, Knightshade125 at your service. I haven't been on Fanfiction in a really long time, so cut me a little slack. If you have any advice writing-wise or plot-wise you'd like to give, feel free. Please enjoy, and go Dateko.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Hinata allowed himself to drop, squinting as cold air sprayed his face. His sunny orange hair was slicked back in the wet mist, making it look feathered, and he shivered, a chill creeping across his neck.

Hinata angled his wings ever so slightly, the black feathers catching the wind to aid his descent.

His feet hit the ground running, padding over several meters before he was able to slow down.

Hinata folded his wings, gracefully tucking them into the slits cut into the back of his volleyball jacket. A couple of charcoal plumage rained around him, but other than that, there was no sign that the boy had even possessed any sort of mythical quality.

He then began the long walk down the mountain path to his home.

The scenery was lively, adorned with pine trees that glistened gold in the sunlight, and an approaching field of wheat, that waved in the gentle breeze. Hinata closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the roots of the landscape. It was times like these he was gladly he didn't live in a cramped city like Tokyo. Not to mention, the crowded amount of yokai huddled within the city.

Hinata lost his walking rhythm, stumbling over one of his own feet, but continued down the path.

Yokai… the demons who lived in hiding along with the humans. Forever hunted. Forever cursed. Forever in fear of discovery and always attempting to blend in with society as best as they could, even with their demonic… abnormalities...

Hinata felt his concealed wings shift slightly against his back, and he pulled them in tighter. He wasn't sure what his teammates would think if they discovered he came from a family of yokai.

The boy squinted at the sky, it's pure blue crimped with thin white clouds. He inhaled through his nose, cold air washing down his throat. It was fresh.

When his house came into view, Hinata felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards. Natsu was sitting on the porch, her thin legs swinging back and forth, heels bumping the concrete steps.

"Nii-San!" She cried as soon as her brother came into sight, jumping up from her seated position. "Nii-san, I flew today!"

Natsu proudly flapped her wings, and although far from being fully developed, they were dazzling, with glossy black feathers and a wingspan of generous five feet.

"Really? Is that so?" Hinata asked, winking at his little sister. "How far did you get off of the ground?"

The small girl stood, stumped for a minute, counting on her fingers before giving up.

"To Okaasan's head!"

"Really? That far?"

Natsu giggled, and folded her wings into her jacket, and tailed her brother as he stepped toward the house.

After removing his shoes, Hinata walked into the kitchen, dropping off a bag of groceries.

"How was practice, Shouyou?" The boy heard his mother call from the other room.

"Fine… I got the food you asked for!" Hinata hollered. He grabbed a pork bun from the paper sack, and headed up to his room.

Hinata's room was rather cluttered, and he had to step over several things to reach his bed. He nearly fell flat on his face after tripping over a stack of books. An extra pair of sneakers lay askew over his sheets, and he tossed the off before collapsing on the blankets. Wings flopped over the sides of the bed, Hinata took out his phone, his thumb scrolling through dozens of text messages.

Oí, Bakayarō, come help me set up the net early tomorrow, okay?

Hinata rolled his eyes. That was from Kags, obviously.

Okay, fine. See you at six then.

An annoyed sigh escaped his nose, and Hinata grabbed his bag from the side of the bed, rummaging through the papers stuffed inside to get his homework finished.

He stared blankly at an English prompt for a few minutes before closing it back in its folder.

Man, why can't I just fly away from it all… He thought irritably. It's all too… overwhelming.

Hinata lay face-down on the covers, wings over his head. It was all rather stressful, running around all the time, keeping his schooling and life as a yokai separate. Volleyball was the only thing that seemed to keep him together, while everything else tried to yank on either side of the sporty stitches.

A yawn worked its way to the boy's mouth, and he pulled a blanket over him, not bothering to change out of his gym clothes.

He dreamed of crows.


End file.
